


Amber Sky

by wildflower927



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Relationship Crisis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower927/pseuds/wildflower927
Summary: "Race me to the gazebo," Jaehyun calls suddenly. He looks intently at Taeyong, with longing and love, and this time it hurts. It doesn't last long, it turns into mischief as his body already turnssteady, gowithout Taeyong to be able to react in time. It's just like in their love, Taeyong didn't have the time to react, or maybe lacked the courage. All that's left is to indulge in the last moments."Wh- oh, no, you cheater. I'm faster than you!"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Amber Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I can't use more tags because I'd spoil the story since it's a fairly simple, straight plot with some typical angst and pining. It's a simple story and I hope you like how it unfolds and if you do, please consider leaving a kudos at the end of it. Opinions are also welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Apologies beforehand for the errors, the text is not beta-ed.
> 
> This is a work of fiction please treat it as such

The morning alarm blares; a bit too loud after a long night. He extends his hand to put it back to sleep when the body next to him doesn't make a move. If he's honest he wants him to sleep a little bit more. They'll have a couple of long days to follow. He snuggles at his side, careful not to disturb him in his sleep, inhaling his scent. He's so handsome in every form, Taeyong could spend hours, months just staring at him. It doesn't take long until Jaehyun's patting around searching for him and when realizing they're not tangled together he stretches a hand to bring their bodies together.

"What time's it?" Without opening his eyes, he murmurs somewhere into Taeyong's tousled bedroom hair.

"Enough to rest some more." They don't have to ride for long to get there, but there's so much work waiting for them. The last wedding preparations sound scary regardless of the point he's looking at. And then there's the fact that they didn't spend the night sleeping, so Taeyong whispers a white lie. There's enough time to feel the stress, it's pointless to start in the morning.

"Hmmh." The younger shuffles Taeyong around, gripping harder at his waist, and pulling him closer. With his nose pressed against his nape, Jaehyun finds enough skin to press kisses onto while the arm that's not trapped under Taeyong sneaks under the elder's skin rubbing gently at the soft patch under his navel.

Jaehyun is like this. Regardless of how tired they are, regardless of how tough the night before was, or how little sleep they had, Jaehyun always finds time in the morning to be caring and loving to Taeyong. To chase him around the bed and play with him until play turns into pleasure.

"Hyunnie," Taeyong breaths out when the caresses turn into rough skin kneading. Hands traveling past erogenous spots and nether parts leaving a burning feeling in their way. Skilled hands, skilled lips, all for him, all on him. He finds himself pressed into the mattress, hands pinned above his head and the most beautiful man alive licking into his mouth. He's in love beyond salvation, beared his entire soul for this taste. Got him so addicted it hurts. Relishing into the motion of the tongues lapping together, in the feeling of hands touching him well, moving down to his body.

"You're so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off you," Jaehyun presses his lips against the sensitive skin of his neck, sucking gently not to bruise but to rouse "can't have enough of you."

With puffy eyes and pouty lips from not being fully awake, Jaehyun rids them both of their clothes. Taeyong looks at him with all the fondness in the world, all ready for the younger to do whatever he pleases with his body, as he kisses down and down. Hot lips bruised by Taeyong's mouth mark his body with specific art that no one else will see.

Between his legs he looks hungrily at Taeyong, fisting at the erect cock, making it turn red with need and desire. He's played this move so many times, he knows exactly what follows. He knows all the possible ways Jaehyun can give head and yet he can never be too prepared for the moment the tip of his cock breaches past those petal-like lips. Couple of kitten licks alternated with suckling of the tip, Jaehyun gets his mouth adjusted to Taeyong. There is so much tongue and so much spit, suction is so tight that it makes his head spin. It's always such a view when Jaehyun's dimples pop in such an intimate moment. Taeyong brings his hand to comb through the soft locks that fall over his forehead and into his eyes to keep them free to watch him crumble from pleasure under his mouth.

Jaehyun knows his body all too well. All the pleasurable spots and all the combinations that make Taeyong want to cry. It's like the nerve ends are the ones who look for Jaehyun's touch, like small iron particles run towards a magnet. His cock is so happy and pleased under Jaehyun's taste buds that it already makes his thighs tremble, inhaling air to fill his lungs and exhaling joyful moans.

It's incredible after a night full of passion, after cumming so many times, how he still manages to cum so much as Jaehyun milks him through, whispering praises while Taeyong's eyes roll at the back of his head. With his free hand, he wipes away at the spit gathered at the younger's chin and thumbs at a splotch of cum that spurted on his cheek.

Before Taeyong can guide Jaehyun around to show him the appreciation he's worth of, a horrible buzzing followed by the blast of the ringtone interrupts the moment.

"It's my Mom, why is she calling me now?" Jaehyun grabs the first piece of clothing that's on sight to wipe his hands clean onto before standing on his knees, still between Taeyong's spread legs and mustering his nicest voice, licking his lips to hide any remaining evidence, as if his mother would see him through the phone call. "Hey Mom, yeah, umm, okay, I can do that. Sure- yes, he's coming with me." He winks down at Taeyong who struggles with the overwhelming pleasure still rattling his body as he takes the time to come down from his high. If the straight words of confirmation were for his mother, the innuendo was solely for Taeyong who reaches out to caress the bare hip, eyes fixed on the reddened stiff shaft that twitches against Jaehyun's lower abdomen. "No one to pick up the buns from the bakery, looks like, time's up."

When he puts down the phone, he leans only to press a gentle kiss on Taeyong's lips. Certainly, his mother spurted a sense of urgency and made the peaceful moment Taeyong tried to build crumble. Jaehyun's in a rush now and he is going to stroll to the bathroom and most probably work himself off while brushing his teeth, something Taeyong will not allow regardless of the importance of the event.

"It'll be faster if it's me," the response to his hand wrapping around the hot cock rolls off Jaehyun's lips with a grunt, allowing Taeyong to do the rest. He squeezes his fist working the length to the base and up dragging the foreskin before paying attention to the head only. Taeyong uses the precum dripping out of the slit to lube the foreskin and continue the friction against the frenulum while with his other hand he fondles at Jaehyun's balls. The younger loves to have his balls played with, Taeyong knows exactly how to squeeze them, how to rub them until they harden and squeeze into his palm. Until the head of the cock burns into his fist, finishing Jaehyun off.

They kiss a little more after they brush their teeth before packing their luggage and carefully pressed outfits into Jaehyun's trunk, ready for the road not entirely ready for the event. There will be a couple of long busy days because a wedding, regardless of how beautiful and full of love, can never be calm and easy.

The ride is populated by soft music and them singing in sync at songs they didn't even know they know the lyrics of. It at least manages to calm the swarm of butterflies inside Taeyong's stomach. That until the music turns angsty and emotional because Jaehyun is such a sucker for _Cigarettes After Sex._ But this is where their familiarity lays in small pieces such as recognizing the other's music taste, knowing their food preferences, their most small and intimate habits. It's love, Taeyong could describe in every breath they take.

Taeyong wakes up to the smell of fresh bread and is nudged out of the car into a street that's equally familiar as it is unfamiliar. He can't help but notice it's the first time they arrive like this, but there isn't always a wedding they need to prepare for. The emptiness of the street, the lack of people or loud voices coming out of Jaehyun's house unsettle him greatly. He was expecting to see the relatives already swarming around the house. Jaehyun's little cousins playing tricks and rogueries behind the brick wall. Everything must be written all over his face because Jaehyun pinches his cheek, caressing the reddening skin.

"Maybe they're at yours," Jaehyun assures him guiding him back to the car to drive to Taeyong's place where they're met with the same lack of people. But this time, Taeyong does not feel as uneasy. Maybe because he's home or maybe because he's holding Jaehyun's hand as they walk up the stairs.

They make their way up to Taeyong's old room and lay onto the bed that no longer accommodates their overgrown bodies, feet dangling onto the floor as they face the window. There's a string with photographs clipped from a side to the other, each of them holding an important memory or event. In the middle of it, there's space, a space for one photo Taeyong always wanted to pin there. A photo of huge significance, a photo with the greatest event of them all. Jaehyun wraps his arms around him, pressing kisses against his temple.

"I just want to say, I love you, Yong, never forget that." 

He spins into the caring arms to look in the eyes of the person he loves the most. There's so much love inside Taeyong that he is afraid it's spilling all over his insides, but that's what keeps him alive. The elder is bringing a hand up, caressing the side of Jaehyun's face before combing away the hair that covers his forehead. He always thought Jaehyun has such a small, delicate forehead as if designed to the size of his lips because when he presses them to the skin, they fit there perfectly.

"I love you so much Hyunnie, so much." Their eyes flutter close as their lips meet in a soft, small press. Just a slide of dry lips against each other. Just a couple of smooches stolen from a charming thief that has Taeyong's heart in his palm, where Taeyong knows it'll always belong.

They both jump up when the noises outside amplify by shoved car doors and voices echoing into the street. They hurry downstairs and it's Jaehyun's mother the one to open the door from the outside.

"Oh, you're both here. That's good, hurry, we need help with the groceries." She beckons them out of the house while Taeyong's aunt startles at their presence, dropping two groceries bags while Taeyong's mother is muttering something halfway into the trunk as Jaehyun hurries for more bags.

"Tae, you're here!" She hugs him dearly and the first thing to invade his nostrils is the familiar scent only his mother has. He's home, here are all the people he loves. She moves to equally hug Jaehyun, thanking him for the help with groceries while Taeyong's already starting to sort them into the cabinets. Like he never left the house for a day.

They shuffle and make small conversation, soon Jaehyun comes in holding the last groceries, all dimpled smile and soft eyes. And while he dreams about what he can do to those lips, he's shoved two bags of dried food for him to soak because no one wants to get to the point where they need these and they're not moist enough.

"Tae will help us with food, you go help your dad at the church. There's a lot to do. Don't want to stress you, but the time is short." Jaehyun's mother leads him out. They didn't even get to say goodbye properly. He wishes he would've kissed him at least before he left.

"Your Noona should be soon home to help too." It doesn't sound encouraging enough.

Luckily for him, he is good in the kitchen. They all know it, this is why Jaehyun's sent where muscle mass is needed. Taeyong chops so many veggies, but regardless of how fast he is, there's always more to come to the point in which he wonders, why did they book a restaurant if they still have to cook for an army. His aunt joins him to relieve some work, there's still so much left and his shoulder muscles are aching already.

Halfway through childhood stories, neighborhood hot gossip, and other topics appealing to ladies in their sixties, Taeyong stops for a bathroom call. He ends up eventually calling Jaehyun. It's weird how he can miss him so badly when they're not even far from each other, on a day in which they didn't spend as much time apart.

"Hey, all fun there?" He can hear the labored breath coming out of Jaehyun in puffs. He quite knows that kind of labored breath, but usually is not provoked by moving heavy objects, which Taeyong supposes he does.

"Well, if taking part in menopause jokes is fun." Taeyong sulks but at least it made Jaehyun laugh. The sound of it relaxes him a bit.

"Oh boi, isn't Noona home yet?"

"Spoke to her earlier, she has some appointment and will most probably not get here until tomorrow. You know how she is. How's there?"

"Ugh!" A grunt that tells Taeyong something is following, something that could've been relieved through a warm hug or a chaste kiss. "We've moved all the benches in and out of the church. This priest is, I swear to God!"

"Hmm." 

"What's wrong, bub?" Jaehyun says in such a sweet, warm voice. So full of concern that fills Taeyong's heart to the brim.

"I miss you, baby. Will I see you tonight?"

"Um, I don't know, we're not finished here and we have to go to the location too, to check I don't know what. There's so much work to do, I feel like we should've come down here earlier."

"I see, text me before you go to sleep, then. I love you!"

"I love you most."

He didn't bother to check the clock, the urge to hear Jaehyun's voice clouded any other judgment. It's silly to miss him so much in such a short amount of time. By the time he returns downstairs, Jaehyun's mother has left, leaving him to catch up a bit with his mother and aunt while his mother has started preparing for dinner.

They eat to stories of all times. Taeyong's aunt bringing her share of them as well. It's quite nostalgic to hear these stories and he realizes there's never been a time when he spent time with his mom and aunt alone. There were always more people surrounding them and for a brief moment, Taeyong can stop and savor this moment. He guesses this is what weddings are for, bringing people together, and if for now, the stories are funny and unrestricted, they won't be the same once the place will be filled by relatives and each will have something to say and speak on top of the other.

Spending time with the two females, that have been through long marriages and raised children, soon probably nephew's too, allows Taeyong to realize a couple of things. Through them, he realizes that regardless of how tough life chooses to be, there's still laughter, and if the life happens to be shared with someone you love, there's no regret. Taeyong too wants to find that peace.

When it gets late enough and they've gathered everything around, Taeyong prepares himself for sleep. Sometimes after he's shuffled in bed a couple of times, his sister texts him after the appointment is done. With a quick glance at the clock, he realizes she won't be arriving for the night. And when he's starting to resign and accept the fact that sleep will not come easy at all, that the sheets are too cold and he misses someone's presence, his phone buzzes.

 **From: Hyun**  
_We finished this day too, I hope you sleep tight, my love_

The way it reads _my love_ has Taeyong's heart bleeding, now he won't be able to sleep for sure.

 **To: Hyun**  
_Missed you loads today, I hope I get to see you tomorrow_

 **From: Hyun**  
_You're not sleeping?_

Again, he didn't bother to check the clock. It's past the midnight, probably the entire town is asleep with the exception of some probably young people sneaking away, just like Taeyong did at that age.

 **To: Hyun**  
_Bed's kinda cold with no one to warm it for me :(_

When the reply stops coming he thinks that maybe Jaehyun fell asleep. He won't blame him, he bets there was enough physical work they put him through.

"You up?"

"Hyunnie, don't tell me you want to." Taeyong makes a suggestive noise. He's not really up for phone sex between the thin walls of the house.

"Meet me at the barkless tree."

"Wh- you're here? I'm down in two."

Jaehyun is there, in his backyard by the barkless tree. Jaehyun traveled from his place even after a tiring day to see Taeyong and if this is not love, then he doesn't know what love is. Nothing matters anymore when he falls into Jaehyun's lap behind the tree, hugging him like a wife meeting her husband coming back from the war. And with the same fervor, Jaehyun squeezes him between his arms. He cups his face, there's not much light but the bulb kept at the back of the yard to keep unwanted presence away. He sneaked carefully not to wake his mother or his aunt, not to scare the neighbors' dogs to finally be in these arms, but regardless, he can't help but notice Jaehyun's eyes. So red and bloodshot with tiredness making Taeyong feel so guilty for not letting him sleep the night before and instead hogg like rabbits. That too took way too much energy and he doesn't want the younger to fall sick at the wedding.

"You're crazy! You jumped the fence." Taeyong cups Jaehyun's face with his free palm, nuzzling into the side before pressing his lips to the skin and giggling. He can't explain the feeling, the thrumming of his heart in his ribcage.

"Missed your smell, missed your lips." Jaehyun disentangles a hand to cup Taeyong's chin, soft mouth nipping at his bottom parting lip. He's halfway scared of being caught like this, like they're two teenagers in love hiding behind the tree, doing something unspeakable. "I couldn't sleep without tasting your mouth, I can't-"

"Me neither, I couldn't sleep without you either." Taeyong accepts the inviting mouth, allows Jaehyun to take what he wants to take, and gives back everything he has to give in a kiss. Their mouths slide against each other, their tongues dance together. At the side, hands clasp together, fingers intertwining so hard the blood must've stopped flowing. It all flows in other parts but he knows nothing of that kind will follow.

"Meet me tomorrow night, sneak out for me."

"Hyun, baby, I want to but we can't. Our houses will brim tomorrow."

"Please, I need you, I need to feel you." It takes those pleading eyes for him to give in. Half for the way Jaehyun looks so exhausted and the need to put him to sleep so he can rest. To let him go so he can sleep for the night. The other half is him not being able to put a restriction. He loves this man to death and he'll do anything for him.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there."

They don't part easily, they spent minutes on end kissing against the barkless tree, they roll into the grass, then before sending Jaehyun away, they kiss some more through the car window in the obscurity of the night under a llightless pole. Like a secret in the dark.

He falls asleep that night with bruised swollen lips and heart and a body full of Jaehyun. He falls asleep easily because even if Jaehyun is not physically there with him, he's inside Taeyong all the time. Jaehyun is imprinted to his body and Taeyong wears him every day everywhere like a second skin only he knows about. And he dreams of a big house filled with people he loves, with laughter and with love. He can clearly see Jaehyun's face through the dream though he cannot put a name on the other faceless people. In the end, all it matter is that Jaehyun was there in his dream with him.

When morning comes, his noona is still not there, but his mother and aunt are fresh as if they slept through the years. Sometimes he wonders where they get so much energy from. Certainly not from bossing Taeyong around. All the vegetables they cut the prior day are put to use this day and Taeyong sauteed so much onion that he's not sure he'll be able to take the smell out of his skin before the wedding.

While he's busy helping with the food, guests are already starting to pour in, but Taeyong only expects one of them. Eyes searching for the one who let himself get late and Taeyong lets himself get lost in labor.

At lunch, as promised, everyone gathers around the table while Taeyong still moves around checking if everything is in place and nothing misses from the table before he notices that there's no soy sauce near Jaehyun's mother. When he places the small plate on the table she catches his hand, caressing it and looking into his eyes with a fond smile. She doesn't say anything but her expression is enough of a message. It's nice to sit down as a family, they are going to be one big family at the end of the weekend. They already are, the wedding will only make it official.

The discussions are the seasoning of the food, like any other occasion of this kind, and now with two families combined, more stories get to the light.

"We're old and soon to wither but our children are the flowers to color our days. Yesterday I was taking them to school, and today we're here for the wedding." Taeyong's mother says "Just look at Jae, I always said, handsomeness and height sure runs through the Jungs."

"Just like beauty through the Lee's." Jaehyun's mother says back, leaning to shake Taeyong's mother's hand. They were always close, both good and bad bonded them together. The support came from both sides, whenever it was needed. They always had each other and that's something Taeyong always loved about their families.

As if on cue, the door opens and Taeyong's sister makes her appearances in all her graceful demeanor. He gets it why they call her beautiful because she is. She's radiating beauty through all of her pores and not because of all the beauty treatments she regularly does, but simply natural. Sooyoung is tall, svelte and despite looking like their father she's very feminine and soft edges.

"And the bride is here, come sit." Taeyong's aunt beckons her but she stands for a bit more to greet them accordingly with a bow, despite having to do it all again later with the future husband, who doesn't make his appearance following her.

"Where is Yunho, didn't you bring him along?" Jaehyun's mother's concern still lays with the eldest son.

"We did not meet, we are taking a bit of a distance to cleanse our bodies before the wedding and all, but I supposed he arrived." Talking so effortlessly about refraining from sexual activities I'm in front of her family and the in-laws, for sure is his noona. She passes by to take a seat next to Taeyong, kissing his cheek in the embarrassing way she always did, but this time, he needs this type of comfort. "Oh, Jae, I didn't even, see you. You're so grown, oh my God!"

"He's fully a man, I've told him, we're waiting for him to bring that _girl_ home." That's about how it lasted until all of his fears and sorrows have kicked in place. Taeyong always loved the relationship between their families, but always hated how they simply never realized they don't know them at all. Across the table, Jaehyun's smile has faltered a bit but still stands schooled into looking like something else.

"Ohh, abeonim, I'm afraid he'll bring multiple with his looks." They don't know, no one knows and this is how Taeyong's appetite perishes, replaced by the ugly churning of reality. He doesn't let his eyes wandering to Jaehyun, he's too afraid of what he'll find there, and while all his left side went numb. He pretends to be better than he is and listens to how they add to his mastery.

"Don't I know that feeling? Tae's even older and I have yet to see this girl." It's more like a joke coming out of his mother, she never pushed them into anything and yet, it hurts so badly to hear it at this table. It feels too much like a parallel universe. "If only your father would be here today!"

"I am sure dad is happy and proud of us" His sister lifts up to give their mother a hug and a kiss before straightening up and returning the attention to the guest at the table. "I should go check on my husband, don't want to have a surprise and be dismarried before married." Oh, how bad of a brother would he be if he'd say a part of him wishes it happen. That this wedding wouldn't take place at all and maybe, somehow, he and Jaehyun still have a somewhat chance.

The guests keep pouring and at some point, Taeyong hears him before he sees him. That soothing voice and gentle tone of the man who is to hold his sister's hand to the aisle. The man who once patched Taeyong's scraped knee and told him he'll always be there to help him. The man who held his crying sister at their father's funeral.

"At least I got in time for the food." He excitedly sits at the table, flanking the other side of Taeyong. Making small conversation with them. Yunho is different than his sister. He's happy that they're a match. He doesn't know if there is a better man for her out there. Just like there isn't a man out there for him more fitting than Jaehyun. The curse only makes it they're all brothers and couples.

"Well, you sit but who is to go check the wreaths at the chapel?" Jaehyun's mother playfully slaps Yunho's shoulder.

"What do you mean, who? Jaehyun and Taeyong. I bet they'd want to do the trip if only for taking a break from all the work they did and the elders." He kicks at his food like he's been starving for days, but with Sooyoung putting a break to them, he most probably did starve at how he knows them. "Young people are different."

"Pfft Hyung, the old you." Jaehyun scoffs but stands up. Taeyong wouldn't refuse and wouldn't contradict either, he does want to get out of there, he's just not sure if getting away with Jaehyun is the best idea, now. He's mad, mad at himself, at the world, at the stupid rules of their society. Mad at his family for knowing him so little and mad at Jaehyun because he wants them to go in this right moment, when there's a huge possibility they'll fight if they open the discussion and Taeyong doesn't want to fight him. At last, he stands too because there isn't much choice to make and they go out the door in silence.

They walk in silence next to the other, all the way to the hill. they walk without as much as looking at each other. When they get to the top to check the wreaths, Taeyong takes a while to look around. Everything he loves belongs here, as well as his greatest fears and everything he hates. The ugly truth that they'll never be free to love each other, to share that love with everyone, and yet, a hand sneaks into his and a warm smile splays only for him.

There was nothing to check with the wreaths, just that they're in place. Only Jaehyun's mother could worry about some plastic trails of flowers, or maybe Taeyong doesn't and will never understand how important these details are for a wedding. But maybe in a certain, she was right, there is going to rain and they made sure they're inside and shielded as the drops start falling from the sky.

"Race me to the gazebo," Jaehyun calls suddenly. He looks intently at Taeyong, with longing and love, and this time it hurts. It doesn't last long, it turns into mischief as his body already turns _steady, go_ without Taeyong to be able to react in time. It's just like in their love, Taeyong didn't have the time to react, or maybe lacked the courage. All that's left is to indulge in the last moments.

"Wh- oh, no, you cheater. I'm faster than you!"

Taeyong runs and runs until he passes by Jaehyun into the gazebo. It looks like they're in a fairytale. The white of the wooden and the delicate details on the frames it makes it look like a princess castle. Somehow it fits them but in the wrong story. They catch their breath, it sure was easier when they were younger. Everything was easier then, at least then, they didn't know each other's taste, they didn't know lust. 

Here, inside the gazebo, surrounded by green plants, colorful flowers, bloomed wisteria trees while the rain outside becomes heavier, feels like in a different world. A paradise corner where it's just the two of them sitting on the bench and admiring the scenery shielded from the pouring. As they stare around and at each other, the grip in his hand tightens, and before he realizes they're out in the rain. Jaehyun is spinning him in the rain, giggling while Taeyong lets his high-pitched scream until he realizes the rain is warm, a summer rain.

"May I have this dance?" Jaehyun's on a knee and even if it's a joke, Taeyong's heart still somersaults. He nods accepting the hand while the rain pours on them.

"It's soaking us," Taeyong says through giggles while Jaehyun waltzes them around. It's beautiful, it warm and lovely, not the rain but the gesture. It's like a wedding dance of the grooms, a dance Taeyong is happy to have now, like this, with Jaehyun, then never at all.

The younger stops them, pulling Taeyong to his chest by the intertwined hand. The rain doesn't stop pouring and it's a bit difficult to look up at the younger. With the other hand, Taeyong braces himself around Jaehyun's waist, and soon the raindrops stop falling onto his eyes because the younger is shielding him with a hand atop his forehead. He can't help but smile. He's so drunk on love that he'd spend eternity even in the rain to look at the man before him. Taeyong looks at him trying to encrust in his memory this very moment, his youth and beauty to keep them dear. He's so mesmerized, so engrossed, and infatuated that he could believe the sun is shining every day only because this man exists.

"I love you, Yong, always will," Jaehyun whispers warmly across his lips, the dance is forgotten in place of a staring contest. Staring with love. Taeyong knows what to reply because he feels it with every cell of his body but for some reason, his lips don't part and his voice doesn't make a sound. And Jaehyun insists, this time in a whisper. "Say it. Say it you love me too."

It's not fair to have the man he so much loves begging for the words. It is not fair to have him think even for a split moment that something changed or that he doesn't deserve to hear them. Taeyong will put them into the world anytime at any moment. Even if it's in vain, it still means the world for the two of them. A world Taeyong would gift him, but he won't have the chance, not anymore. So in this hourglass where so little sand is left and nothing they can do to stop it, he says them back looking him straight in the eyes.

"You know I do Hyun, you know how much I love you." They come from the heart not from the mouth.

"Then you'll still meet me tonight?" A kiss is pressed onto his knuckles, eyes all sincere and expectant. He's never let Jaehyun down, at least he hopes he didn't until this moment.

The rain has stopped and the hot sun is already shining on them when Taeyong pulls himself apart. Like this, they could dry their clothes soon and head back home to where everyone is busy with the latest wedding preparations. No kiss, nothing else of this sort, not even a goodbye. He wanted to say too many things, to ask why, or argue the pointlessness of it. But here, in this scenery that is ripped off a happy ending fairytale, Taeyong forgets how to say _no_.

As promised Taeyong sneaks out for Jaehyun. He waits until all the lights are off into the house until the songs of the cicadas clearly distinguish in the air. Taeyong climbs down every step like a feather, sneaking out the door like a thief or like a runaway child. The thrill brings him memories from when he'd sneak out with Johnny and Yuta back when they were in school to meet in places they were not supposed to be at, to drink things they were not allowed to drink. Tonight Taeyong sneaks for love, but a prohibited love he will never be able to share with the world. A love that is due until tonight and still, Taeyong runs down the street like a lunatic, like his life depends on this very last moment.

At the corner of the street, Jaehyun is waiting for him, taking his hand and leading him into the silence of the night. All are clear at their place too, not a single flickering light as they round the house at the back for the metal stair that brings them to the attic. It's not a regular attic per se, it's just a corner in the roof that is designed for hiding and resting. A place Yunho and their father populated with bookshelves, an old pickup, and vinyl records. An old tv on an equally old table, a table scattered with papers and a chair as well as an extendable armchair. Taeyong knows for a fact that Jaehyun's father designed the place for future nephews rather than for sneaking son. A smile tugs at the thought.

The armchair is extended and a couple of blankets are cascading to the ground, a sign Jaehyun's been here for a while. On top of the vinyl rack, at the top of the extended armchair lit the room a couple of scented candles.

"Hyunnie, this is," he's overwhelmed by the scenery but mostly by how Jaehyun's figure glows in the dim light of the candles. Taeyong knows he's handsome, has always known, but here, in this light, despite its orangey hue, Jaehyun looks ethereal. "So romantic, baby."

"You like it? We've never been here like this before, I," he bites his lips for a while, searching for something in Taeyong's eyes before cupping his hands and bringing them up to kiss each knuckle. Taeyong's so emotional that his legs almost give in by how they turned to jelly. "I wanted it to be memorable."

It is bound to be memorable due to the rough circumstances, and now, it will only make Taeyong's heart bleed whenever something he will associate to this scenery will pop into his visual field. Either way, he doesn't think there could be anything that could alter the memory, not even if they met and fucked filthy between dust and spiderwebs.

"Come, I've been waiting for this so much." He probably thought of it the whole day. This marks their last moment together, and despite the kind of event, Taeyong forgets everything when Jaehyun's lips meet his as they fall onto the armchair.

There's no rush, but there's an unnamed impatience. An impatience for them to feel skin to skin. When Taeyong's shirt slides unbuttoned to the ground and Jaehyun's hands are replaced by his lips, the elder moans, fisting Jaehyun's hair to guide him to his nipples. The advantage of knowing someone so well, of knowing all their good spots is that as soon as Jaehyun's mouth connects to his nub, his whole body blooms in bumps and his cock starts to fill at the base, from just as little. Or maybe he already started filling on the way here.

"You're so beautiful, my love. Just look at you react to so little." 

"It's you, it's only you, baby," Taeyong mutters in a broken voice, he can't even recognize himself, going so fast. They both knew this moment will come but never could have prepared them for it. And their bodies didn't know this will be the last time. Their cells don't know how to react differently and will probably never unlearn.

Laying down on the soft cushion of the armchair while Jaehyun works him up, he busies his hands as well. When Jaehyun sprawls on top of him, reaching to nip at his neck, Taeyong sneaks his hands under the younger's clothes, eager to feel his skin, eager to crawl and reach his spots. Legs fall spread for better access and for the man on top to grind down hard. Too hard.

"Ngha, babe, so eager." Taeyong mewls when Jaehyun hoists his hips up to rid him of his bottoms before starting to throwing off his own clothes "Never giving me the pleasure to peel off your clothes."

"Think so?" Jaehyun's hard behind his jeans. He's fully hard and probably leaking as he guides Taeyong's hand to prove a point. Of course, none of them want Jaehyun to cream his own pants before he gets to be inside Taeyong. Taeyong the most.

Hands and mouths busy as they ruin each other more, Taeyong comes in touch with the supplies at his side. He drags Jaehyun into an all tongue kiss, exploring each other's palates, licking behind teeth, feeling the taste they haven't tasted in a day but it feels like months. Taeyong never wants to disentangle from him, never wants to pull his tongue out of Jaehyun's mouth if it wouldn't be for the forsaken need for air.

He still gasps when the cold, wet fingers enter him. Even after so many times, the first two digits are always uncomfortable, and Jaehyun knows so well because he kisses his forehead and whispers sweet nothings until he can add one more, then play with that spot inside of him that makes his brain swim.

"My beautiful, gorgeous Yong." And he does, but it's not like they haven't fucked each other's brains out just two days prior. Taeyong doesn't go back to the memory, he stays in the present, enjoying past the squelching sounds and how he grips at Jaehyun's neck when his hand stretches him open.

"I'm good baby, make me yours." For the last time.

And Jaehyun does, penetrating him slowly until he's balls deep, then allowing Taeyong time to adjust. They lock gazes connected like this. He's all inside Taeyong, all inside his soul and his eyes shine so brightly with emotion and love when he looks at Taeyong. Taeyong wonders if Jaehyun can read the same in his eyes if this is why he likes the staring part because here is where their souls speak. Like this, they're both too vulnerable to fake appearance, too vulnerable for any other feeling to sip past through besides the purest, rawest love they have for each other. When Taeyong nods, Jaehyun starts to move and from here they slid into the pleasure realm. That in which Taeyong's prostate is stimulated by Jaehyun's cock and where he clenches his channel to make it tight for Jaehyun.

He asks for a switch because all the hard work was on Jaehyun and he's put so much physical effort into the wedding helping that he must be all sore and Taeyong doesn't want to make it worse for him. That and also the show he knows Jaehyun likes when Taeyong slams down onto his cock while his own bobs restlessly, slapping either Taeyong's navel or Jaehyun's crotch. It makes Jaehyun's cock twitch with every slap and Taeyong works harder for it. But sex is sex and stamina is consumable, as well as their resistance to so much stimulation. When Jaehyun's grunts increase in frequency it's a sign he's close and Taeyong grips his own cock and tugs with force until Jaehyun slaps his hand to replace it with his.

"Talk to me, babe, tell me when you're close." Taeyong nods and rolls his hips increasingly just as Jaehyun's hand slides up and down his cock, hotness pooling low into his pelvic bone pushing through his organs to spill out.

"I'm close Hyun, cum inside me, cum inside me, cum." They both tremble and muffle their moans as much as they can not to wake up the entire house. Jaehyun pulls Taeyong to his chest as they spurt together, as Jaehyun fills him with hot semen, and Taeyong spills all over their chests. "I love you, baby, I will forever."

"I love you too, Yong, never, ever forget it." He barely lets him finish the sentence rushing for his mouth, rushing for the taste. 

It ended, they orgasmed together and came down from it together. They spent their last time and now Taeyong doesn't know where it takes them, what's left of them. They're still entangled because they're not ready to let it go, and Taeyong pulls himself closer, entangles himself to Jaehyun who wraps his arms around him. It ended and he only realizes he's shaking and hyperventilating until Jaehyun's voice breaks through his thoughts.

"Yong, are you good, Yong?" Hand caressing his lower back that's still warm inside with Jaehyun's spent and flaccid cock. For the last time in forever, and Taeyong doesn't know how it didn't hit him as hard until now that there's no together in anything from now on. They won't be meeting on a bed neither on a sunny morning nor a rainy one. They won't cuddle to the shitty couch at Taeyong's place that doesn't even fit them well. There's no kissing of fingers whenever they're too absorbed by each other to even care they paid to watch a movie online. There're no sweet kisses and bouquets of flowers on Fridays evenings, no weekends spent inside lying to everyone they're sick. No endless walks through the park while listening to Jaehyun imitating bird songs. No more Jaehyun in his life because this is where their paths split and not because their love evaporated but because fate is cruel.

Fate is cruel because the union of two people who love each other to death is the undoing of the other two people who love each other equally as much and beyond. Cruel because as long as one pair stands, the other will have to fall. An oblation of those who are too late. And Taeyong can't bring himself to hate it enough to wish it would crumble, that tomorrow someone would yell _no_ and call the wedding off. He doesn't have the heart to. But what is he supposed to think and feel when he knows he's lost Jaehyun.

"It's over, w-we're over." It tastes like bile on his tongue and even bitter when he raises his eyes and meets the shaking pupils of Jaehyun as if he's just realizing what's happening.

"Yong, we can- we could-"

"We could...nothing Jaehyun. Break their wedding? Wish them bad? We're not like that, we knew. We knew there was no future for us, for this and we let it be. We fueled, we're the ones who nurtured it."

"Let's not fight, please, I'm just. It's hard for me too." He knows just like he knows he'll have to find ways to block Jaehyun's crossing paths with his.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do." His face is wet now, not from sweat but from the tears that fall off his face into the crock of Jaehyun's neck, leaking down in rivulets off Jaehyun's chest.

They both cry while holding each other. It hurts Taeyong unbearably that they're ending but it hurts him even more that Jaehyun is hurting. And he can take pain, he can carry his own pain well, he will mask it and play it for something else, but he can't take Jaehyun's pain. He wonders when did he get to love Jaehyun more than himself because it's anything but fair.

The wedding goes on like nothing ever happened. Happy people brim to the place, everyone is rushing and being agitated over fixing rebel hair strands, over not polished enough shoes, and not getting late to church. He doesn't have enough time to stay in his head because no one dates to pull the corset of the dress as tight as Sooyoung wants but him. It's him too the one who holds the bouquet for her before she gets to the church, then hands it to her along his arm to walk her down the aisle and offer her hand to Yunho. There are no bridesmaids nor groomsmen, just a simple wedding with their families and close friends. A beautiful wedding between two beautiful young grooms.

"You're so beautiful and he's so whipped for you."

"Don't make me cry asshole, it's my wedding day. You're supposed to distract me." Just like she distracts him.

"I'll try to save him if you go full Rambo state." She laughs but Taeyong knows she's struggling not to let her boisterous usual laugh take over and have the priest kick them all out of the chapel.

At the end of the aisle, he bumps his forehead on hers and mutters his blessings before kissing her forehead and offering her hand to Yunho. He retreats but not before he sees with the corner of his eye how they look at each other, how nervous they are, how the emotions translate through their trembling limbs. It is love and that is what he'll always tell himself when he'll try to convince himself it was worth it.

Sitting through the ceremony is not his forte. He knew at some point he will have to go out because the air would choke him. It's not the air that chokes him, is the fact that wherever he looks he finds Jaehyun staring at him and chewing his lips. For a couple of times, his mom scolds him in silence for his lack of patience. But enough is enough, this is how long Taeyong managed to sit through the vows as his heart squeezed more and more. When he pushes the heavy wooden door to go outside, despite the priest's unapproved look, he doesn't feel liberated but at least he can get fresh air into his lungs.

The door squeals, a thing he didn't notice upon his exit, maybe because of the pressure in his ears. Now as he calmed he could hear the squeak of the hinges under the heaviness of the door. There's no need for him to look at the door to know who it is. He felt the presence before he saw him. He felt his presence ages ago because Taeyong's skin just knows Jaehyun too well. So well that they'll never recover from the habit.

Besides him, resting on the wall, Jaehyun stays silent, gazing into the horizon probably trying to catch Taeyong's point of focus. He wants to give the illusion of calmness but Taeyong knows what every kind of breathing type means and now, Jaehyun is agitated.

"Run away with me."

"Don't be silly Jaehyun, where could we go?"

"You're not fair. We could tell them, we never did."

"Tell them what, Jaehyun, don't be like this, we're at the church, just don't make a scene." Pace and silence will never find their way back to Taeyong. A price he pays because he's a coward. But what use will it make when Jaehyun's father has drawn the future of Jaehyun's kids and wife when Jaehyun's mother is a preserver of the traditions. When not even Sooyoung figured, and she knows Taeyong best, after Jaehyun.

"Our love is just as important and theirs, I wish you'd give that a thought, unless." He doesn't finish, Taeyong doesn't want to confront him. He's scared of someone going out just like them and hearing them.

He knows he's unfair, he also knows he's an assailant the sole person who he's ever berated his heart for because there won't be anyone else for him. As he steps into the church, despite not being religious, he prays to whoever is up there that at least Jaehyun moves on and finds someone to love him just as much if not more than Taeyong does.

He pours his whole heart into the prayer that he ignores the wicked looks he gets for disturbing the scenery with his walk towards the aisle. When the ceremony ends, when Yunho and Sooyoung are pronounced husband and wife, it's clear there's no turning back. He follows the crowd to the location where the small party takes place and tries his best to step on his misery and be truly there for his sister but there's only how much he can pretend. When the people leave the venue, when Jaehyun is out of sight, Taeyong breaks again but not wildly, just tears he can't help.

"Tae, why are you crying?" His sister looks concerned. It feels almost like she figured, and Taeyong would be relieved. It's not, her concern is actually sympathy.

"I just, wish Dad were here." In a way, he does, but it doesn't excuse the fact that he lies so blatantly to his sister. It is however a much better choice than _'your marriage took away from me my most important person.'_ "Don't mind me, I'm just tired. You should be with your husband." Why does it hurt so much to admit the new title? Maybe because it's definite.

"Don't be silly, he's going to his parent's place, we're riding home tomorrow. I'll see him later on. We should go home too." She dangles her keys in front of Taeyong.

He never imagined the wedding ending like this. Yunho going home to his family and his sister driving in her wedding dress wither brother's shotgun. But on another note, Taeyong never knew of weddings, nor why two brothers can't be with two other brothers.

"Are you riding back with Jae?" She asks as soon as they enter the house. Their mother is already there with their aunt busying themselves around the place, still in their wedding clothes and very tired.

"No, I'll head back tonight, I have a ticket. He's staying back for a while." He has no idea, he just supposes Jaehyun will want to spend some time with his folks. It's none of his business anymore.

"Oh, so fast? Promise me you'll visit me soon. Maybe all four of us will take lunch, it's been a while." It will still be from now on because Taeyong will deny every single invite. It's over with conjoint dinners and sneaked holding hands under the table. Taeyong cannot see Jaehyun without wanting to kiss him, to hold him, to tell him he's the only one he'll ever love.

"Aren't you going on the honeymoon?"

"Tae, my silly dongsaeng. Do you know how much the wedding costs, we have the house on a mortgage? Next year we'll book a trip to Europe, also, there's so much holiday Yunho can take from work, anyway."

He doesn't waste more time. He knows there's a train around ten that will take him home fast without many stops. He doesn't have much to pack anyway, the wedding tuxedo can stay here, he won't need it.

Taeyong tidies the bed, putting the duvet neatly over it. the air ruffles at the strings of the picture clipped to the window curtain. He takes the string down and kneels down looking at them. In the first picture on the left, it's him with Jaehyun at a small round table eating watermelon fed by Yunho. It's Sooyoung who took the picture, the memory still vivid and clear into his mind. Next to it, it's a picture of Taeyong, Johnny, and Yuta on their very first day of school. There are a couple of pictures from graduations, a family picture with their father. A picture with Jaehyun's first drive after he got his license, with Doyoung and Ten struggling to fit into the frame while Yuta looks like he's drunk because he wouldn't stop talking and Taeyong is blurred because of laughter at how much the photographer- Johhny threw them shit. It symbolized the fact that soon they were all going to live in the city. And then comes the gap, the gap that will never be filled.

A case in which the string becomes pointless because even if they loved each other, they were too late from the beginning. Pointlessly late because Yunho swore to marry Sooyoung way before Taeyong even saw Jaehyun as a man. Too bad that from the time of his awakening, he's only seen Jaehyun as the only man. It hurts to unclip the pictures one by one to put them away in the picture box under his bed, next to many other pictures that look like something but have so much deeper meaning behind them. Pictures that will only remain plain memories from now on to someone Taeyong will consider a ghost. 

"Tae, you okay?"

"Noona, I truly wish you happy."

"Aww you big sap, I am happy, he makes me the happiest."

_He made me the happiest too._

This is how Taeyong waits for the train to pick him up from the deserted station. It's ironic how the train station reflects his heart, cold and deserted. At least there is no one to witness how miserable he is. Like this, he can pretend that he is all alone and no one cares for him because venturing with his thought to the one who loves him is more than dangerous. As he trails his luggage over the tiles, the sound resonating raspily against deafening silence, he pulls his jacket tighter around himself, the train enters the platform with a swoosh, ruffling him up. Taeyong doesn't know why he does it but he looks behind himself to see no one standing on the platform but himself. For the last time, he makes his decision to leave everything behind. Once he steps into the wagon he knows there's no turning back. 

It's a normal ride for summer, no heating runs through the ventilation of the train. On the contrary, Taeyong has to stand in order to turn off the aircon that is blasting. As the train leaves the station and Taeyong pulls another shirt from his luggage to drop it over himself, he still can't bring his body to warm up. Taeyong was never afraid of long, cold, winter nights, he was afraid of the nights in which he would be alone, and those are the nights he will have to get used to. 

He falls asleep at some point, only for a small moment before he's pulled awake by the coldness and he's not able to fall back asleep. It's futile anyway, he can't stop his head from venturing back to what it shouldn't. The more the train progresses, the more he thinks he can't warm up due to the holes in his heart. Where there was a hole left by his father is forming another one and this one will leave a deeper, uglier scar. The difference is that he knows his father is never going to come back, that he will never be able to speak to him and he will only be a memory and a ripped piece of Taeyong's heart. But with Jaehyun is different. They won't be able to avoid each other forever, they're in-laws now, a family. Sooyoung and Yunho will have children, will organize parties for them and for each and everyone he will have to face Jaehyun. He is going to see Jaehyun but not be able to touch him, to kiss him, or even worse, he could see Jaehyun with someone else.

This is what Taeyong doesn't know how he will be able to handle, their relationship turned to ashes. What was before a burning fire will be reduced to smoldering but will never fully be quenched. Taeyong knows he needs to find ways to move forward but this love was too big, too final for him to ever be able to move on, and regardless of how unfair it is if Jaehyun will move on, Taeyong will only be a dead man walking.

The announcer calls the final station through the speakers, scratching Taeyong's eardrums but at least it pulls him away from his miserable thoughts. His face is starting to dry now, but his eyes burn from all the crying. The only thing that keeps his pride somewhat afloat is that there was no one to witness his tears. There is so much loneliness he will have to get used to when ironically a couple of nights before, he was fuzzy over how he could not sleep in a cold bed when he knew very well how things were going to end.

Without thinking much, he pulls his luggage out of the wagon and starts making his way through the people on the platform. Where there was not a single person in the small town train station, the capital bursts with people and yet, in all this mass of people, Taeyong manages to feel even lonelier. As if now it's even more pressing than it used to be. He runs towards the exit like in one of his nightmares, he runs as if the door will trap him inside. He runs like a blind person and only when he gets out, facing the few cars that are stationing in front of the building, he stops and looks around disoriented. 

It's too soon yet too late and he's losing his mind. He's traveled from and to this train station enough times before so he knows what's next. But there he is, looking around like a lost child before pulling his phone out of his pocket and searching for the app that will take him home.

The next thing he feels is a warm feeling. A strangely warm feeling after all the cold that he's experienced. It doesn't run through his whole body, just a hand pressed over his red and trembling ones where he keeps his phone clutched. When he looks up, his whole world shatters, as if there was even possible to crumble even more.

"H-Hyun, wha- how did you get here?" He frowns and Jaehyun frowns back, biting his lips. Nose red and paired with a pair of red swollen eyes. Jaehyun is all bent in pain and Taeyong doesn't know how to keep from worrying. "You didn't drive like this, did you?"

"What was I supposed to do? When Sooyoung told me you took the train I panicked because I knew if I let you go home alone tonight, there's really the end and it can't be. We don't know how to be apart, love. We'll always run back to each other and I don't want us to hide. Our love is no less of a love than anyone else's. I deserve to love and be loved by you and the other way around, please."

How can Taeyong be cruel when Jaehyun came for him, came to talk him out, and speaks so beautifully about their love. Most of it, he's right. Jaehyun is right, they'll never be able to keep away from each other, and hiding will be even worse than coming forward. But regardless of how easy and brave it sounds, it is not.

"You know, there's a huge possibility they won't accept. There's also a possibility they'll try to take us apart." Resonating to the truth is a way to enforce and gather his courage. It's only one correct answer for both of them.

"Then if they won't accept it, I only want you in my life." Jaehyun pulls him into his embrace, nuzzling into his hair and inhaling his scent as if it's been too long since he had Taeyong near.

He reciprocates the hug, the kisses. Taeyong left something behind, he left his fear behind because the only thing he needs is Jaehyun, his love. As long as Jaehyun loves him, Taeyong will not push him away either.

It's their second time they ride like this. Singing to the lyrics of songs they didn't even know they know. It's an encore, riding after a night full of love, after a morning in which they barely had any motivation to keep their hands away from each other. With no pressure about time, with no fear of an end. With no need to break someone's heart and no need to create excuses. It's an encore to their song however, everything has shifted.

The first stop, this time is Taeyong's house where Jaehyun drops him not before stealing a quick peck.

This time when Taeyong steps into the house, his mother is actually startled to see him there, despite utterly happy and emotional. It makes Taeyong a bit nervous, too. He hugs her a bit longer than usual as if he wouldn't get another hug. She points it out a subtly as she can. Taeyong cups her hands in his. The wrinkled and labored hands that made him big. The warm and soft hands that caressed him through the hardships of life. He presses a kiss on the back of each hand, and if his father would be there, he'd done the same for him. She looks at him a bit confused, but the eyes are mild and full of love and Taeyong now has the courage.

"Mom, there's someone for me." She exhales as if she's been waiting but was not prepared for it. An encouraging smile is Taeyong's cue to continue. "Someone I've loved for a long while and someone who equally loves me. You know them too and they're not a girl, mom."

"Oh, dear!" She cups her mouth, a slight tremble in her hand as her expression changes. There's no trace of sadness or of judgment and Taeyong only now realizes how little he knows of his mother. There's acceptance and there's understanding in her eyes. She knows.

"That person is Jaehyun, mom, he's-" The tears are choking him up, he didn't realize it will be this emotional.

"Oh, Taeyong." She's shaken. Beyond shaken, she didn't see it at all and Taeyong is a bit nervous for the first time around his mom. "If you love him and he loves you, you have my blessing. The door of my house is open, but what will you do if the in-laws don't accept you?"

"He's with them as we speak but, mom, he already chose me and I chose him."

With a kiss on her forehead, he leaves her behind. In the front of the house, Jaehyun is already waiting so he rushes to circle his hands around his neck and to be squeezed between the loving arms.

"How did it go?" He takes a moment to analyze his face, it's clear it wasn't a complete success, or that something didn't go as he was expecting but it's ok, he's here to support Jaehyun through whatever happened.

"It'll take a while for them to digest it but at least they weren't cruel." Jaehyun doesn't sound resigned, he sounds hopeful as he grabs Taeyong's hand and guides him at the side of his house to the back of the garden. Taeyong follows at the pace Jaehyun established without questioning.

The barkless tree is a token. They awoke to love by this very tree and despite never have kissed in a full day by it, he doesn't expect Jaehyun to bring him here to kiss him. He just stands back and witnesses, saying a prayer into his mind. Not a prayer but a promise to love and to care for the love of this man, for never running away from how he feels, for never putting what other people think of them before his feelings.

"I love you Yong and now I'm no longer scared you'll forget because I'll remind you every morning."

"And I will be there to remind you every night that I do too, love you to death."

One last time by the barkless tree where a S+Y lay carved into a heart shape it's dug another T+J as they walk hand in hand to their car, towards the same life but a new one.


End file.
